


In The Neighborhood

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria heads home from college for the summer and doesnt know that her dads best friend Norman is there. she had had a crush on him for many years and shes finally old enough to make her move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Neighborhood

IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD  
(A Norman one-shot)

Victoria stepped out of the car at her dads country side home. The sun on her face and a nice was summer breeze blowing through her hair. She had told him over and over again that she would come down during the summer months but something had always come up. This would be her first summer home in two years.  
College had proven to her and to him that it needed undivided attention and every time she had been ready to leave, something always came up and she had to cancel. This year was different, she was ahead of all her classes and had a bit of free time on her hands. Nothing better than coming home to see her dad and a little slice of childhood.  
The house was just the same as she remembered but different at the same time. It always had that homey feel to it. A place that always makes you feel welcome and comfortable weither you were a part of the family or a total stranger. But her dad had done some work on the place. He expanded the back deck and added a pool with a little pool house that housed everything that was needed.  
She looked around and saw her dads pick up truck in the driveway and smiled as she headed towards the house. She had neglected to tell him that she was coming, it had been so long since she was here and wanted to surprise him. After her mother had died it had been hard on him being alone which is why he kept after her about coming back.  
Victoria knocked lightly on the screen door and almost cried when she saw her dad. He was also just the same, caught in a time warp where things never changed. It felt like she had never been gone.  
“Victoria?”   
She smiled and opened the door. Giving him a big hug that crushed them both together, “I wanted to surprised you. I’m sorry I have been gone so long.”  
He pulled back and kissed her face, “its okay Vicki, so happy to have you home.”  
*  
Diving head first into the pool felt like her own private slice of heaven. The summers here were brutal and this was a welcome surprise. Her dad insisted on a welcome home dinner which he would make for both of them. He told her to unpack and relax at the pool until it was ready.  
That’s exactly what she did, laying flat on her back at the top of the water. The sun shining harshly on her face and the cool water surrounding her. The sky as blue as could be. This was the ultimate vacation and she sometimes wondered when she left here in the first place.  
“Holy shit.” Someone said behind her but the water muffled the voice.  
Victoria jumped and stood on her feet, her jaw hitting the water when she saw who it was, it had been years since she saw him last and he had never looked like this.  
“Norman?” She asked in disbelief.  
He chuckled and jumped into the pool. Clothes on and all. Wading through the water to get to her, “damn girl, its been ages since Ive seen you!”  
Victoria hugged him tightly. Norman had been her childhood friend, her best friend even though he had about 10 years on her. She spent a lot of time helping her dad with things around the house and Norman had been his right hand man. Always around, all the time. Dinner and vacation, family events.  
“How long have you been here?” Norman asked, pulling away from her.  
“Just got back today, a few hours ago. What are you doing here?” She was getting over the surprise of seeing him again but the way he looked took her by surprise.  
He was taller now then he had been when she had been 10. His body had changed also, once a wiry frame and short hair. Hardly any muscles to speak of. This was not the same man. He was tall and dark now, his hair long and shaggy going below his chin. His body was muscled and fit, his arms powerful. Those long legs of his seemed to go on forever.  
“Wow, its great to see you. Its been awhile.”   
Victoria could see that he was looking at her body. Still dripping wet inside the middle of the pool in only her two piece bathing suit. But it wasn’t like how it was before, she was a woman now and he wasn’t just some punk teenager.  
“Yeah, Ive been too busy at school to get away. But what are you doing here?” She asked, heading towards the stairs to get out of the pool, pulling a towel tightly around her body. Trying to keep things between them how the once were. The splashing let her know that he was following her out of the pool.  
“Came to see your dad, just got back into town myself.”  
“Oh, well he is in the house.” Victoria grabbed her stuff and headed off towards the house with him following close behind. She had a crush on him when she was only 10 but he was ten years older than her, seeing her as only the child she was. Now it seemed as if no time had passed and she still had a crush on him. But a bigger one then it used to be. Her body heating up inside, the familiar ache for sex that was so constant around him. She needed tog et away, gather herself before she could socialize.  
“He should be making dinner so you can go ahead.” She turned but he grabbed her wrist.  
“Hey, have I done something wrong?”  
She shivered at his touch, “no, I just need to shower and change for dinner.”  
He nodded but let her go. Victoria hauled ass to her room, slamming the door and locking it. Sweat covering her body like a giant heat wave washed over her, dulling all other senses aside from the deep ache between her legs.  
“Get a grip V, he is probably married by now.”  
*  
Norman watched her leave quickly. He had been so excited to see her back but she seemed like she didnt want to be around him anymore. He remembered when she was younger, always following him around and he had been her favorite person. But things were different now. She wasn’t a child anymore and he could no longer ignore that he wanted her.  
He knocked lightly on the door before stepping in and heading back to the kitchen to see her father, Chris making them dinner. “Hey old man.”  
Chris scowled at him, “oh shut it boy, I’m not old. Ill never get old.” He smiled and came around to give him a pretty good sized hug.   
Norman grinned at his oldest friend. He had saved him when he had been a young man. Keeping him working and out of trouble, giving him a stable home and a place to sleep when he needed it, made him part of the family and none of that had changed over time.  
“Good to see you man, how you doin?”  
Chris pulled back and continued dinner, “oh, its much better now that Vicki his home. Been after that girl every year to come see me.”  
Norman smiled, “yeah, I saw her. She had changed huh?”   
Chris looked at him long and hard like he had always done, “yes she has. She’s a beautiful young woman now, not a child anymore.”  
Norman knew what he was getting at. Everyone had been aware of her little crush on him. Called it cute and sweet. But she had been upset that he being a 20 year old kid, didnt return her affections. It was one of those hard situations that everyone learns but they got past it and remained close friends.  
“She doesn’t seem to want me here.” Norman looked down at twirled his fingers.   
“She does kid but things are different. Kid crushes never really go away and I’m sure its still in her somewhere. Just give it time.”  
Norman nodded and put on his best, ‘I’m fine’ smile as he heard her come down the stairs. He groaned inwardly, she was in a skin tight pair of white shorts making her tanned skin look radiant, a light blue shirt that flowed just enough to see patches of her skin.  
“Honey, see who was here? Been awhile huh?” Chris said and Norman had to chuckle, the old man still had it.  
“Yes dad I saw earlier, dinner almost ready?”  
He was surprised at her dismissive done towards him but before Chris got to answer his phone rang and excused himself to take the call. Leaving them alone together was probably not the smartest thing. He was kind of afraid to say anything, didnt want her to snap again.  
“Sorry about that, but they need me at the hospital.” Chris said and took dinner out of the oven.  
“You have to go now?” Victoria asked, her tone a little panicked over being left alone with him.  
“Yes I do, someone called out but please don’t let dinner go to waste. Norman, we can talk when I get back. Please help yourself to dinner, the guest room is made up if you’d like to stay.” He winked at Norman then left, whistling as he went.  
He chuckled, old people got away with so much these days. He looked up at her. Her face was on the floor, hands twirling behind her back. She was nervous also. “You wanna eat with me?”  
She nodded and started to make them both plates while he set the table on the back porch. Lighting the torches so it had that soft, romantic light to it before he even realized it seemed that way. He also turned on the small radio and went back inside to help her.  
She carried the plates and he got two beers and joined her on the deck, sitting opposite her, “is there something wrong?”  
Victoria shook her head, the sound of his voice captivating her. Willing her to come to him with a single word that passed through those lips. It was like they were two magnets, attracting and repelling each other on and off. It made her head spin.  
“I’m fine, why?”  
Norman gulped down half his beer hoping to gain some courage, “just seems like you don’t want me here anymore. I’m sorry if I ruined your time with him but I wasn’t aware you were coming.”  
She hated that he sounded so defeated and it was her fault, “no its not that really, its just- its just me is all.”  
“You, what’s wrong?”  
She shook her head. She had wanted him for as long as she could remember. Always comparing guys through high school and college to him and that’s why they had never been good enough. They weren’t him.   
Norman got up and sat back down in the chair next to her, one of his arms going around the back of the chair. His thumb brushing on her arm like he used to do to comfort her when she was little. “Tell me.”  
Victoria shivered hard enough for him to notice, the second he touched her, her entire body lit up like a power line. She turned and looked into his blue eyes, so blue she felt like she was being sucked into a whirlpool with no way out.   
“Your eyes..” She whispered and touched his cheek lightly to feel over the facial hair that was growing in.   
Norman tilted his face into her hand, loving how soft she was. The touch making him feel like he was finally home again, “Ive missed you so much V.”  
She smiled at his little nick name for her, always calling her that because she hated her name, “I thought about you while I was gone. Figured you’d be far away from here by now.”  
He looked at her, “would never leave here for long, its our home. Every summer I come back even though he says you wont come, wanted to see you again.”  
She couldn’t believe it, he had come back every year she had cancelled, just hoping to see her. “I feel the same as I did as a kid, well maybe not entirely the same but I want you.” She brushed her finger over his bottom lip.  
Norman sighed, kissing her finger before pulling it into his mouth. Sucking slowly on the tip, twirling his tongue around it until she gave him a small moan. He pulled her finger out and claimed her lips in a kiss. An overdue much needed kiss.   
It was everything he dreamed it would be. Her smaller body leaning into his bigger one, resting against him. Her soft lips eating at his soul. He cupped her face gently and opened his mouth wider, letting her decide where to take it.  
Victoria was breathless in this kiss that consumed both of them. The way his hands felt on her face and the heat within her growing by every small touch, every breath. She pulled back and rested her head against his, trying to breath through the blanket of lust that covered them.   
“Please, I want you. I always have.”  
He nodded, pulling her onto his lap. Her bare legs on either side of him. His hands couldn’t stop moving all over her body, “you are so beautiful V, I knew you would be. Figured Id have to beat those boys way from you.”  
She smiled, slipping off her shirt so she could feel his skin against hers. “Didnt want anyone but you, never have.” She watched his eyes linger on her breasts, licking his lips.   
Norman leaned forward and kissed over her chest, unsnapping her bra so it slid off her shoulders. Her perky breasts with the nipples already twisted into hard points. He groaned and took one into his mouth. Damn near coming when she started to rock against him.  
“God, you feel so good Norman.” She breathed and grinded against his hard cock between her legs, straining in his jeans. She quickly unzipped him and took him out and into her hand. Giving him slow but meaningful tugs.  
“Oh V, you do it just right. Just how I want it.” Norman said, kissing up her neck and over to her ears, “when I saw you in the pool, I kept thinking about us swimming naked together, our slick bodies rubbing one another’s.” He whispered quietly into her ear, feeling the goose bumps rise.  
“I wanted it too, couldn’t believe you were right in front of him. The way that shirt clung to your chest and arms, made me wet instantly. Like I am right now.” She bit against his neck, feeling him pump up into her touch.  
“God V, I want you so bad. Please.”  
She groaned and lifted his shirt up off his head to get a look at the massive shoulders, the muscled arms and the way his nipples hardened at the nights air, “you want me to ride you Norman?”  
He bucked his hips, “fuck yeah baby, don’t tease me.”  
She laughed and quickly shimmied out of her shorts and panties. Helping him pull down his jeans until he was naked from the legs up and she hovered above him. “Teasing you is the best part, wanna know how much you want it Norman.”  
Norman growled and started to jerk his cock a few times before rubbing the blunt head against her opening. Feeling her wetness coating him, begging him to thrust up and get inside, “want you so fucking bad V. We have waited to long, don’t make us wait anymore. Fuck me please!”  
That’s when she sat down on his cock, watching slowly as each and every inch of him impressive cock slipped inside her. Her head thrown back, gripping his shoulders until her nails imprinted in his skin.  
“Fuck baby, you are so tight.” Norman groaned, sucking in large amounts of air so he didnt come right away, he had never felt anything close to feeling the way she did. So tight and perfectly shaped for him. Seeing how their pubic bones grinded together when he bottomed out.  
Victoria started to rock her hips, watching his face as she stroked over his cock time and time again. Her clit rubbing on the course hairs of his happy trail. The way his hands gripped her ass, helping her ride him. Every now and then one of his fingers would slide down so he could feel each time she sat up on him.  
“Norman, play with my ass.”  
He moaned and she could feel him twitch. “How baby?” he wanted to be sure she meant what she said.   
“Finger my ass, wanna feel you fuck me in both places.” Victoria moaned and grabbed his long middle finger, sucking it into her mouth to get it nice and wet. “I know you’re close Norman, I am too. Make me come this way, please!”  
He nodded, willing his cock to hold on a little longer while she fucked herself on him, trying to reach her orgasm. He squeezed her ass again before pulling it apart and running his wet middle finger up to circle her hole.  
“Fuck!” She moaned and bounced harder, as one of his long fingers pushed into her tight ass. Victoria arched her back, trying to keep up the same speed but it was just too much, “deeper Norman, I cant hold it anymore!”  
Norman pushed his finger in deeper, his other hand moving to her clit to rub in fast circles. Seeing the way she moved for him brought him right to the edge, “oh fuck, V. Gonna come right now!!” He exploded as he was buried deep inside her, his thumb still teasing her clit, “come for me girl, I wanna feel it so bad.”  
Victoria came to the sound of his voice. The way he was buried deep in her ass and his cock deep in her pussy was all too much, “yes!!” she slowed her pace until her legs could no longer hold her up. Normans finger slipping out of her to rub against her lower back.  
“Have you always been this good?” She asked randomly making him laugh and slip out of her.  
“Uh, not sure how to answer that exactly. But I can say its never felt like this before, it was so much better.” Norman kissed the top of her head.  
“Yeah I know what you mean, I hope you are planning to stick around while I’m here.” She snuggled into his chest, waiting for the after effects of their orgasm drifted.  
“Yes I am, want to see you for as long as I can.”


End file.
